


Happy Birthday, Master

by Kamui0915



Series: Hatake's Pet [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Uchiha Obito, Butt Plugs, M/M, Master Kakashi, Master/Slave, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Slave Obito, Top Hatake Kakashi, naked apron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamui0915/pseuds/Kamui0915
Summary: Today was Kakashi's Birthday and he got the best present this year because Obito would be his cake.Part 4 of the series w/ prompt "Naked Apron"





	Happy Birthday, Master

Obito was done cleaning the house and decided to take a bath after this, he promised with Anko and Raido to have lunch together on the weekend which is today, a bit refreshing after long work wasn't bad, the black haired man currently washing the dishes after done cooking lunch for his master.

"Smells good as usual."

Obito felt something rested on his shoulder, it was Kakashi's chin. "Yeah, I've cooked lunch for you, but we can't eat together today, I want to go.''

"Huh? Where are you going?"

"Well, I promised Anko and Raido to have lunch with them."

"I come with you then."

"What? No!" Obito turned his body. "It would be weird if you and I come together.'' Although they're live in the same house, they never going to the office together. Kakashi just smiled and lifted Obito up, let the Uchiha sit on his arm. "What are you doing? P-Put me down!"

Kakashi walked to his room. "I come with you or you're not going anywhere." The silver haired man threw his lovely slave on the bed, pinned the Uchiha's hands on top of his head, and met their lips.

Obito groaned. "M-Master..." Kakashi sucked his lips. The silver haired man slipped his tongue when the Uchiha opened his mouth. "Aaaah... Stop it..." Obito moaned as Kakashi rubbed his crotch and nuzzled his face.

"So, I come with you, or?"

"N-No. Aaaah... Master, stop..." That rub turned into a grasp on his crotch.

"Stop? But your body and face don't match your words." Kakashi bit Obito's shirt and pulled it up to expose the Uchiha's chest.

"Fine, fine! You come with me!" Obito said before Kakashi continued his move. He pushed his master away as the silver haired man set his hands free. "Ugh, can you think anything other than sex?"

"What do you mean? It's been a week, today is the day to pay your debt."

His master was right. "I know, but do it later.'' Obito sighed and looked away.

Looking at his confused face, Kakashi smiled. ''You're so cute.'' He placed a kiss on the Uchiha's forehead.

"Gah! Stop kissing me here and there!'' Obito rubbed his forehead with his arm.

Kakashi just chuckled then stay away. Both of them got ready and went with a car. The silver haired man parked his car somewhere because Obito didn't want Anko and Raido caught them together.

Then the two men walked to the restaurant but Obito got distracted by something in the middle, he stopped his legs. Kakashi realized it and followed Obito's eyes. The Uchiha stared at a cake shop.

"Do you want that cake?''

"Eh? N-No.''

"It's fine.''

"Huh? Wait, Masterー''

Before Obito could finish his words, Kakashi pulled his hand and pushed the door to get inside the shop. The silver haired man ordered the cake that Obito stared at earlier. "I want to buy a cheesecake there on the display. One box.'' The vendor nodded with a smile and walked away to take the cake.

_One box?! But it's expensive!_ Obito thought. He walked over the silver haired man and said, ''Master, you don't need to buy it for me, it's expensive.''

"It's fine.'' Kakashi stroked his hair and placed another kiss on his forehead.

Obito gasped. ''M-Master!'' He looked around and glad nobody saw them. Kakashi walked to the cashier while Obito stared at his back.

The black haired man sighed, he still didn't understand why did they share many things that a couple do? To be honest, his master wasn't a bad person. Ok, forget when they had sex, his master was kinda rough and dirty talker. But he had been living with the silver haired man for a month and between those days Obito realized that Kakashi was kinda warm and kind.

**=-=-=-=**

"...Boss...?''

Anko and Raido dazed on the seat didn't believe their boss was here with Obito. The silver haired man just chuckled seeing their reactions. ''Sorry if I surprised you. I accidentally met with Obito and asked him to let me join here.''

"O-Oh sure, take a seat, boss.''

All of them ordered the food and while waiting they talked about a lot of things, including jokes, etc. ''May I know what are you doing on a weekend like this, boss?'' Raido asked.

"Well, sometimes I go somewhere or just stay at home watching the tv, reading books, listen to music... sex.''

Anko and Obito choked on their drinks while Raido blushing a little. Kakashi laughed at their reactions. ''Look at your face, all of you are so funny.''

Anko cleared her throat trying to be cool. ''Oh, seems boss already has someone in his heart. I know this is private, but may I know what kind of person is she?'' She teased.

Kakashi just smiled didn't feel annoyed at all by the question. ''Well, kind, sweet, funny, and most importantly he's cute.''

"HE?!"

"Ah!! I think I want to buy something outside!'' Obito suddenly stood before Anko or Raido asking more. The black haired man walked away and Kakashi immediately followed him.

"I think I heard it wrong.'' Anko said.

"...Same.'' Raido agreed.

Meanwhile, outside Obito turned his body to face Kakashi. He went out in purpose, he knew Kakashi will follow him and he can finally stop the conversation. They need to talk.

"Master! What did you say to them?!''

"What?''

"What?! You almost put us in danger! What if they know about us?!'' Obito looked away didn't understand with the silver haired man. ''Aren't you worried if anyone caught us?''

Kakashi touched Obito's chin to make him look at the front. ''Look at me when you talk to me. You want to know how much I'm worried about that?''

The silver haired man pulled the Uchiha's hand and brought him to an alley. Obito was surprised when his back hit the wall and his lips were locked with Kakashi's lips.

"MasterーNghhh.''

The silver haired man slipped his tongue into Obito's mouth while the Uchiha tried to push him on the chest, Kakashi wrapped his arms around Obito's body to make them stick.

While Obito moaning in their kiss, Kakashi slipped his hand into Obito's pants, wanting to touch his ass but the Uchiha noticed it and stopped that hand by holding Kakashi's wrist. Crazy, what does his master want to do? Doesn't he understand that they were in public?!

"N-Noーugh.''

Obito groaned as Kakashi kept kissing him in a wild way. With a little smack in his chest, Kakashi finally pulled away and saw the Uchiha panted. "Oh, don't show a face like that.'' He leaned into Obito's ear. "Or do you want me to fuck you here?''

Obito pushed the silver haired man. "Stop it! You never listen to me!'' The Uchiha walked away and back to the restaurant while Kakashi just followed him in silence. They saw someone standing near their table when they arrived.

"Oh boss, he said he is your friend.'' Anko spoke.

"Hey, long time no see. Can I join you?'' Shiranui Genma, one of Kakashi's friends, said.

Kakashi said nothing and just sat there, so did Obito. The silver haired man glanced at his friend and pulled Obito closer by his waist. The Uchiha clenched his palms, damn they just had a little argument and his master is still doing this?! He didn't need to pull him closer if he wanted to give a space for his friend! Just tell him to move away!

Genma noticed what Kakashi did and actually meant. Kakashi didn't want him to stick with this black haired man. He chuckled. "Nevermind, I won't join you, seems you're not in a good mood. You should look for someone to be your actual partner, you know, not a new toy.''

Kakashi snorted when Genma left. No one talk. Anko slowly peeping at her boss, he does look in a bad mood. Uh, why suddenly the atmosphere turned like this? What happened?

Silent, silent, silent.

"Ah! Let me order some desserts!'' Anko finally stood, decided to break the silence.

"Ah, let me help you, Anko.'' Raido said.

"Sure.'' Both of them gone and Anko glanced at the man beside her. ''I think boss isn't in a good mood.''

"Yeah, I can feel it. That's why I decided to come with you. Don't know what happened.'' They both sighed, hoping the atmosphere will change when they get back.

Meanwhile, the other side...

Kakashi and Obito didn't talk at all, and this was annoying. The silver haired man glanced at the black haired man. "Don't be so mad. I know it's me you think about when you're horny.''

What?! When?! Wasn't that his master who always get horny and attack him?!

"I hate you.''

"Hate me all you want. You can't deny how good the sex is.''

"Shut up!''

"Oh? Just wait and see what I will do to you when we get home.''

Nooo, what will his master do to him? Tonight he should be in an apron without nothing else to cover his body!

**=-=-=-=**

As they arrived at home, Obito walked to the kitchen remembering he would pay his debt for the 4th times, he wanted to do it quickly and done. Last week his master wanted him to wear an apron, naked, and he saw there's a pink apron already on the table. The black haired man sighed.

_Seriously? Naked?_ He thought.

Obito looked to the left and right, his master wasn't here, maybe still in his room? _Oh, who cares, just do what he wants, getting fucked, and done._ Obito reminded himself.

The black haired man slowly unbuttoned his shirt, threw it away and unzipped his pants, letting it fall on the floor. Shit, this was embarrassing, he was totally naked. Obito took the apron and wore it around his neck.

His master wanted to have dinner, that's mean he had to cook and they would have sex after that. Obito prepared all the ingredients, frying pan and turned on the stove.

Kakashi could smell the aroma around his house. Ah, he loved every time Obito cook for him. The silver haired man walked to the kitchen and stunned when he saw the Uchiha.

Fuck, Obito already in that apron, naked. Kakashi can see his sexy, round ass without any barrier. Thinking about it made his cock twitched in his pants. Ah, his cock really loved Obito's ass that it showed a signal to rammed that ass soon, taking the control of its owner, making the Uchiha moaned his name all night as usual.

Kakashi took out his phone and took a picture of Obito in silence. Oh, this Uchiha was so pure, he didn't even notice there is someone who took his picture. This is such a nice photo for his new collection, or maybe new wallpaper for his phone or laptop. The silver haired man walked over and the Uchiha jolted when a big hand squeezed his ass.

"Stop grabbing my ass!'' Obito turned around yelling at Kakashi, smacked that hand.

Oh, look, Kakashi really loved his reaction; yelling, looked angry, but blushing. The silver haired man smirked. "Really? You don't like it? I thought your ass is your second favorite spot to be touched after your chest?''

Obito blushed even more. Kakashi stepped ahead, but the Uchiha pushed him on the chest. ''I'm cooking, at least wait until I'm done.''

"Fine. Continue.''

Obito turned back to the stove, but then he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. Oh, of course his master couldn't wait once he got in the mood, but since Kakashi didn't do anything, Obito just let him stay like this.

Kakashi tried to wait until Obito was done with his cook, but as he thought he couldn't bear it too long. The silver haired man unzipped his pants. Obito who was still focused on cooking gasped when he felt something slipped between his thighs.

What is that?

Obito could hear Kakashi groaned in his ear. The Uchiha moaned softly when that 'thing' rubbed his cock. Don't tell him... It was his master's cock?!

Shit, and already this hard?!

"M-Master...''

"Keep your legs close.'' This was so good being pinched between these legs. Kakashi grabbed their cocks and pumped them together.

"Aaahh... Don't, Master... I'm cooking.''

"Cook then.''

"I-I'm seriousーAaahh...''

Obito couldn't finish his words as Kakashi slipped his hand under the apron, pinching the Uchiha's nipple between his fingers.

"N-No, stopーAaahh!ーWe will burn the house.''

"Turn off the stove then.'' Kakashi nuzzled Obito's neck and sucked on it gained another moan from the Uchiha. ''Do you think I want real food for my dinner?'' The white haired man pulled his slave away when the stove finally turned off.

Kakashi brought Obito to the table and made the black haired man laid on his chest with his ass facing Kakashi. "I have another present for your ass.''

Obito wanted to take a peek when Kakashi left him and opened the fridge, but he knew his master didn't like it when he was peeping. The Uchiha gasped as Kakashi rubbed his hole with something, it felt slick.

"Masterー''

"It's butter. I need to prepare your ass first.''

"What? You used butter for something like this?!''

"Just shut up if you enjoy the feel.''

Obito bit his lips, his cock twitched as his master kept rubbing his hole which felt like a tease. ''A-Aaah!'' His ass jolted as the silver haired man pushed two fingers and played inside.

Soft moan kept coming out of his mouth. "Do you love how it feels?'' Kakashi leaned over and whispered in his ear. The silver haired man really enjoyed seeing his sexy slave got aroused by his little touch. "You're so easy to please.'' He licked the Uchiha's ear.

Kakashi started to move in and out, fucking the black haired man with his fingers. "A-Aaah! Aaaah! Master! Aaaah!''

"I know this is not enough for you, right? I'll take the present.'' Kakashi pulled out his fingers and took out the gift, a sex toy. It wasn't fun if he didn't play with his slave.

Obito jolted when the toy entered his ass. ''MasterーAaah!'' Again, he felt the same thing entered his ass, they felt round. "W-What is that?''

"Another sex toy called six balls chain.''

"B-Balls?'' Obito was happy because last week Kakashi didn't use any sex toys, but now why did he use it again?

"Aaaah!'' The Uchiha moaned again as another ball got inside his ass. ''No! Pull it out! I don't want it!''

"Oh, calm down, don't yell like you're going to cry.'' Kakashi spoke in his ear trying to calm him down. The silver haired man flipped Obito's body to make the Uchiha lie down on his back. ''I think I'll leave half outside.''

What?! Does it mean he have t-three balls in his ass?! Obito couldn't even close his legs because it was really uncomfortable and ended up spreading his legs.

"Do you know that today is my birthday?''

"Huh?''

Kakashi just smirked. "Look at you, already this hard.'' He stroked Obito's cock with one finger, moving upward until he reached the tip, rubbing it with his thumb which sending shiver to Obito's body. The Uchiha looked cute when he bit his lips to hold his moan. ''Let's see what we can use.''

Kakashi walked to the fridge to take other ingredients and put it on the table. He took off the Uchiha's apron to expose his whole body. "You'll be my cake.'' Kakashi said as he trapped Obito between his arms, enjoying Obito's flushed cheeks. ''Let's start our fun.'' The silver haired man started to pour chocolate around Obito's chest, stomach and cock.

"W-What are you doing?''

"Eating you, of course.''

Kakashi put the ice cream on the tip of Obito's cock causing the Uchiha to jolt on the table. ''That's cold!'' That melting ice cream flowed down his cock that even made it colder.

The silver haired man moved upward to reach the chest and put the ice cream on the Uchiha's nipple. "N-Not there...'' Obito's grip got stronger on the table side and the black haired man bit his lips when his master put the ice cream on his other nipple. ''M-Master, nghhh.''

"Oh, you moaned?'' Kakashi smirked and leaned closer. ''Seems your body is getting more sensitive because I often touch it.''

Then the silver haired man stepped back to observe the Uchiha's sight. Oh, his slave looked so beautiful with all these garnishes. Obito didn't understand why his master didn't touch him yet and just stand there. Sticky and cold, Obito needed his body to be cleaned.

"Master?''

Kakashi smiled. ''Password?''

Oh right. ''P-Please, clean me, Master.'' His password was beg.

And with that Kakashi put a cherry on Obito's lips before finally smashing their lips together. The Uchiha moaned as the cherry fell into his mouth along with Kakashi's tongue that came inside. Explore the whole of his mouth and tied their tongues together.

"Mnnhh... Nghhh... ''

Obito could feel his master sucked his upper and lower lips. The cherry was wrecked in his mouth leaving a sweet taste for their passionate, wet kiss.

Kakashi finally stopped and went down to clean another part of Obito's body, start from his chest down to the stomach, teasing the navel by swirl around it, gained a soft moan from the Uchiha.

"Master, no...''

"What? I'm cleaning you now.''

Obito didn't need this, he didn't need his master to clean his sticky parts, but he needed to be cleaned in the cold parts first. This was torturing him!

"I need you... to clean the ice cream. Ngghh...''

Obito couldn't handle it. The ice cream kept melting causing him to moan softly by the coldness, both on his hardening cock and nipples.

Kakashi smiled. ''Not now.'' He took the honey and poured it on Obito's ass. ''I need to clean you here first.'' He pulled the balls out.

"Ngghhh.'' Obito moaned when those balls got out of his ass one by one. He needed his cock to be touched and finally cum, but his master still played around?!

Obito moved his hand to pump himself but Kakashi slapped his hand away. ''Did I say you can touch yourself? No touching without my permission.''

"Master, I need toー''

"Keep your hands away.''

No, all the teases that his master gave on his body made the Uchiha couldn't hold it anymore, he needed to release what inside, a little touch can help him out.

"But, Master...''

"Dare to disobey me?''

"N-No...'' Obito said didn't want to make a mistake. ''But at least... Touch me there.''

''Oh~ Since when you were eager towards my touch?'' Kakashi smirked. ''If I told you later, then later.'' The silver haired man leaned closer to the Uchiha's ass and started to lick it.

Obito moaned as that tongue moved around his hole to clean the honey. ''Aaah... Master...'' It felt nice, but suddenly his eyes widened when something entered his ass. ''Master, what are you doingー''

Wet and soft. What's this weird sensation? Was it tongue? His master was never done this before. ''A-Aaah... No...'' It always felt weird when something got inside his ass, and Obito hated himself not to be able to hold his moan which showed that he enjoyed this. ''Stop it, Master, aaah!''

Kakashi finally pulled out. ''Hmm, your ass tastes sweet, you know. No wonder it feels so good inside you.'' He stared at Obito's body for a while, his lovely slave looked hot with his wet body, either because of sweats or his saliva after he licked all around. ''I'll do what you want.'' The silver haired man touched the Uchiha's cock stroking it gently and massaging it.

"Aaaah... Master...'' Finally. This felt so good. That massage turned into a pump. Kakashi smirked as he saw Obito enjoyed this a lot. Mouth was hanging open letting out a non-stop moan. The silver haired man put that cock into his mouth licking it to clean the ice cream. Obito bit his lips as his master teased him by licking his tip with that melting ice cream. ''G-Gonna cumーAaahh!!'' He finally cummed into Kakashi's mouth.

Obito panted heavily, mouth still opened to slowly take oxygen and calm his breathing down, but suddenly Kakashi sealed his lips with a kiss. The Uchiha almost choked when his master let the white liquid flowed into his mouth, even he could feel some of them flowed out of his corner lips.

"Drink your own cum.''

Obito couldn't say anything since his breath was still heavy. Kakashi went down to Obito's chest and tasted the ice cream. ''Aaaah... C-Cold, Master...'' The Uchiha could feel that tongue swirled around his nipple that mixed with the coldness of the ice cream.

The silver haired man moved to the other one while the Uchiha kept moaning by his touch. Kakashi could feel that Obito's nipple was hard under his tongue, he decided to tease his slave by pulling the nipple with his teeth.

"A-Aaaah!!'' Obito arched his back and moaned loud. The Uchiha quickly covered his mouth while Kakashi smirked. "You enjoyed it so much there. You like the way I flick my tongue?''

The silver haired man finally unzipped his pants. ''Let's get to the main course.'' He pulled Obito's legs and the Uchiha could feel Kakashi's hard cock poking his hole. Without warning, Kakashi thrust into the Uchiha. "AAAHH!!!'' Making the black haired man moaned loud in surprise as that cock got inside completely in one move. Obito grabbed the table side tightly.

"Fuck, you're so tight, Obito. No matter how many times I fuck you.'' Then Kakashi started to pump him harder and faster, hitting his prostate again and again.

"Aaaah!! Aaaah!! Master!! Aaaah!!!''

"Hug my neck and wrap your legs around my waist.'' Kakashi said and Obito obeyed, couldn't even think to refuse it. The kitchen was full of their moan. ''Shit, this is so good, I don't mind to stick my cock in you forever.''

The silver haired man brought their lips into another wet kiss. Obito moaned in Kakashi's lips as he felt his master went even faster in him. He knew the silver haired man was going to cum soon. The Uchiha tightened his arms and legs around his master's body. ''AAAHH!!! Master!!!'' He broke the kiss when Kakashi finally cummed inside.

Both of them panted heavily, Kakashi leaned his forehead on Obito's before he pulled out. "You never failed to satisfy me.'' The silver haired man fixed himself and brought his slave to sit on his lap.

"So, where's the food you've cooked for me this morning?''

"Why? I put it in the oven because I want to eat it.''

"We can eat together then?''

"What? I can cook you a new one.''

"No, I'll take the one you've cooked.''

Obito raised his eyebrow didn't understand with Kakashi. The silver haired man took the food which still warm and placed Obito on his lap again. He tasted it and hummed a yummy sound. ''Taste good as usual.''

"Let me wear my clothes.'' Obito said.

"No. I prefer you naked.''

Ugh, if Kakashi wasn't his boss in the office, and he was not here to pay his debt, Obito would definitely punch him in the face.

"Here.'' Kakashi directed the spoon to Obito's mouth, but the Uchiha didn't open his mouth and stared at the silver haired man instead.

"What? You want me to pour this food on your body and clean it again?''

"No!'' Obito hid his face on Kakashi's shoulder, embarrassed. What kind of sex he had with his master just now? Remembering Kakashi licked all over his body made the black haired man blushed even more. ''I won't let you do that anymore!''

Kakashi chuckled. ''But it was fun... and tasty.'' He glanced at Obito who was still hiding his face, then sank his own face on the Uchiha's neck. ''You're cute when you cling to me like this.''

"I'm not clingy!'' Obito stared back at his master but then he noticed Kakashi's eyes were staring down. ''Where are you looking at?!'' He pushed Kakashi's chin up.

"Oh, so rough.'' Kakashi held that hand and licked the gap between Obito's fingers. The Uchiha blushed seeing it, wanted to pull his hand but couldn't. ''Why are you so different when we have sex and not?'' The silver haired man leaned Obito's body trapping him between himself and the table. ''Shall we have another round?''

"N-No.'' Obito gulped a little, uncomfortable with their position.

Kakashi smiled. "Hug me then.''

"...Fine.'' Obito wrapped his arms around his master's body and Kakashi changed their position back to normal. They stared at each other for a while until Obito shifted his gaze. ''...Well, happy birthday, Master.''

Kakashi stunned hearing that, a little blush appeared on his cheeks. He wasn't just getting the best cake and present this year, but also a sweet 'happy birthday' wish.

"What?!'' Obito suddenly yelled because Kakashi kept staring at him in silence. ''At least I still know how to respect you and make people happy on their special day!'' The Uchiha looked away.

A little smile appeared on Kakashi's lips, he reached for Obito's chin and slowly leaned over to kiss him, but the Uchiha looked away again. ''Stop it. Just eat.''

Kakashi just hummed. ''Fine then.'' He was back to his food while Obito hiding his face again on Kakashi's shoulder. He was fine with a kiss during sex, but not when he had a mixed feeling toward the silver haired man... like now.

**Debt 04 - END**

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to Kakashi!
> 
> Next Debt : Punishment  
Obito will learn not to make his master mad in the next part.


End file.
